


【FF14|贾可&桑克瑞德】“被大臣诓骗的王子”（END）

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: LOF一位太太点梗，非CP友情向





	【FF14|贾可&桑克瑞德】“被大臣诓骗的王子”（END）

*

「我是一个印度公主，外出行至荒山野林，困倦难挨，一不留神从马背上跌落下来摔昏了过去，醒来后我不知自己身在何处，也找不着回家的路了。」

——《天方夜谭<王子与女妖>》

【1】

“嘘嘘嘘、别出声……”

“他们在聊什么呀？”

“我猜是晚上吃什么。”

“啊？这种问题干嘛不跟我们讨论啦。”

“a……a-te……是在说盐烤暖水鳟（Grilled Warmwater Trout）！”

“唔啊，你会看唇语了吗？”

“嘿嘿嘿。”

“可是真的在说烤鱼么？”

“当然啦，你看他表情……真好啊，我也想吃。明明我们也能做烤鱼啊，你说对吧，贾可？”

被提及名字的男孩心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，眼睛没有离开餐厅一角的桌子，以及桌边的老人与少年。

他没有读唇语的技能，不知道那两人到底在谈什么。可从那少年的神情来看，一定是让两人都很愉快的事。

“啊、啊。受不了啦，今晚我一定要让桑克瑞德老实交代他都跟人家蹭了多少好吃的——”

贾可突然觉得自己的伙伴们吵闹得要命。

“安静啦！”

“——喂，你们！在酒架后面干什么！”

“呜哇！”

被店员发现、又被呵斥而吓坏了的小男孩们一阵推搡，终于推倒了挤着藏身的酒桶架。

稀里哗啦——不，用丁零当啷和锵啷哐当之类带有硬物碰撞意味的词来形容可能更合适——地，酒桶架倾倒下来，装有酒液的沉重木桶也从高处滚落。

男孩们发出慌张害怕的叫嚷声，用手挡着脸和头。但在酒桶真的砸到他们之前，这场混乱和随之而来的危险便被及时制止了。

贾可被自称能读唇语的伙伴压着脖子，艰难地抬起眼睛。

“充满活力的孩子们……不过，这样做不太好啊。”

他看到先前他和朋友们一起暗中窥伺的老人；站在老人身边的少年脸色微红，烧着愠怒，好似这少年才是餐厅的服务员，为贾可他们的捣乱行为怒不可遏。

“他们是你的朋友吗，桑克瑞德？”那老人用魔法轻轻放下酒桶，语气和善。

“唔。”

压着贾可脖子的男孩大嚷起来：“是的！”

“他们……”

那老人似乎明白了什么，点点头，提议请他们吃顿饭。不过吃饭之前，老人要求孩子们先想办法把弄坏的酒桶架修好。

“犯了错就得改正……你们应该没意见。”

听说可以一起吃饭的男孩们欢呼着接受了这个交换条件，四散着跑出餐厅去找木钉和锤头。

那晚上他们在老人的邀请下吃了顿好饭。

只是贾可一直没敢正眼去看桑克瑞德的表情。

【2】

“哦……”

“哦什么哦啊，快想想办法。”

“想什么办法？”

对方抱着双臂的模样显然是一丁点援手都不打算给，就站在监牢的木栏外，保持着微妙的笑容。

贾可一点也不喜欢那个笑容。它看起来亲和而随性，却没什么温度，绝对不是该给一个老朋友的笑容。

“我的办法就是——千万别说你认识我。”

“喂，我还想让你跟恒辉队说说……”

“不行啊，贾可。我要是跟他们说了，你的身份不就暴露了吗？”

“唔唔。”

贾可挫败地委顿下去——他是有些失算了，从利姆萨·罗敏萨追着失窃的货物跑到乌尔达哈来，扮成搬运工正打算混进犯罪团伙的时候却被铜刃团的士兵当成了小偷。

谁知道会在牢里碰到桑克瑞德呢？贾可清楚桑克瑞德跟恒辉队交情不浅，但就这么让身为女王的顾问和劳班的朋友的桑克瑞德直接给他担保，他的伪装身份也就没用了。

“可我也不能在这里面呆着，我还没弄清楚那伙人接下去会到哪……”

而桑克瑞德只是压低声音问：“丢了什么？”

贾可的思维滞后了一秒，生生地把一句不解的反问咽了下去。

“十箱——火枪弹。原本要给提督的直属小队——是内部的人干的。”

桑克瑞德先是挑高了一边眉毛，而后咂着嘴：“这也敢偷，想发战争财的人越来越大胆了啊。”

“是想发战争财，还是想给帝国打点通路……”

“我希望是前者，因为这样还算好办。不过很遗憾——看起来是后者。”

桑克瑞德掏出张纸条。他脸上的戏谑笑容消失了，令贾可松了口气。贾可实在不习惯这个人对自己笑得带有种刻薄的味道，就算他们还小，小时候打一架发个脾气什么的，桑克瑞德也从不这么笑。

贾可接过他的纸条，看了眼上面的内容后点点头，将纸条退还回去。

“你还是认真的时候比较耐看。”

桑克瑞德失笑着反驳：“我刚才不是认真的吗？”

“压根不是。”贾可站起身，拍掉自己衣服上的草屑，“就当是我们俩的重逢在海之女神的操办下显得与众不同吧——你能给我多少后援？”

“再被抓进来的话我就能保你。现在你得等个一夜，按铜刃团逮着可疑人物后确认你无罪的流程走一圈。他们问你什么你就答什么，一句话也不要提我和劳班总帅。”桑克瑞德顿了顿，“也不要用你跟我讲话的态度去惹他们……他们的拳头可不香。”

“我就当是你在关心我。”

“……这之后就去白银小巷，找一个专门卖采矿工草帽的拉拉菲尔族摊贩，暗号是‘红珊瑚’。”

贾可吃了一惊：“珊瑚——”

“对，是珊瑚塔的人。说到底还是海盗们往乌尔达哈带的祸端，据说差点给珊瑚塔的人背了个黑锅。他们也很生气……我打过招呼，他们会给你混进地下仓库的机会。”

贾可的指尖不自觉地捻了捻。他接手雪绒花仓库以来，遇到的大案子也不下少数，不过要跟另一伙海盗打交道的案子就是头一桩了。

“他们可以信任吗？”贾可不确定地问。

“利益是相同的，就这点来说——可以。”

桑克瑞德后退了两步，半张脸埋进了地牢的阴影中。

“说起来，你到这儿做什么？不是专程来看我的吧？”

“我来替总帅问两个人一些问题。”

那被刻薄地对待着的感觉又回来了，贾可皱起眉头。

“怎么听上去不太妙？”

“对于那两个人来说是不太妙。好了，我得走了。”

在完全走进地牢的暗处之前，桑克瑞德又停下脚步，回过头朝贾可这边望了眼。

“大家都还好吗？”

“一个快十年不回去看望他们的人到底哪来——啧，算了。都……还行吧，为混口饭吃，做什么的都有。幸好……没有人叛国。”

他看出桑克瑞德的神情有那么点儿欣慰的意味，顿时感到不是滋味。

“不用你去操心他们。”这回轮到贾可不客气地刻薄起来，“没有谁会打扰你做你的大事业。”

他好像成功地让桑克瑞德难堪了。那人完全地转身面对贾可，张了张嘴又说不出话。

“没事的。”贾可无所谓地安慰道，“该忙就忙你的吧。”

对方安静地站了一会儿，最后连道别也没说出口便在阴影中消失了。

这消失的方式倒还跟以前一样——贾可坐回牢房的木床上哼哼着——还以为他离乡背井过上正经生活，那些他们曾经用来行使些微不足道的小正义的手段都被忘干净了呢。

贾可往木床上一躺，咀嚼着这点微小的成就感，等待桑克瑞德说好的“流程”到访。

但不到几分钟，他的成就感便被悔意取代了。

不管怎么说也是时隔好几年不见、一起练习着短剑又一起光着脚在地下街从头跑到尾的旧友，而且听说桑克瑞德在乌尔达哈挣到了不少面子，这回也算帮了点忙，关系闹得太僵似乎不太好。

他算着等解决了这桩案子就去找桑克瑞德喝上一杯。不知道桑克瑞德现在还会不会对杯口上挂着青柠檬的鸡尾酒感兴趣？

——然而直到贾可夺回那些被盗走的火枪弹为止，都再也没能见到桑克瑞德。他只在前来援助逮捕不法分子的恒辉队军官嘴里听说桑克瑞德眼下正和劳班总帅到蜥蜴人族的领地去勘察。

“乌尔达哈要跟格里达尼亚、利姆萨·罗敏萨重建大国防联军的合作关系，所以最近对蛮族的驻防加强了不少，还要征兵……”

“总而言之就是忙得不行，对吧。”

那军官挠挠头：“有什么需要我转达的话么？”

“告诉他‘我回去了’。”贾可面无表情地回答。

【3】

贾可没想到桑克瑞德在巷子口喊住了他。贾可以为桑克瑞德会在用完晚餐后追着那老人出去，补回被自己和伙伴们捣乱而损失的交谈时间。

况且贾可觉得桑克瑞德也许结结实实地生气了，在吃牛排的时候使刀的动作还显得用力过猛，把一块西蓝花弹到桌上。

“嗯……有点生气。”

面对贾可的疑问，桑克瑞德老实说着，靠在巷子口的矮凳扶手上。

少年比贾可年长几岁，但终归还没成年；等贾可过些年头回想起来，他那还在疯长的骨架子此时给月光一照，有那么点儿像刚爬出朽木桩的蘑菇，尚未完全褪去稚气的皮肤透着浅浅的青色，让贾可误以为自己看得到那少年滚动着鲜红血液的血管。

然而贾可知道这只不过是回忆加分，因为彼时桑克瑞德正努力学着怎么摆脱自己在地下街成长时累积起来的痞气，假装自己的实际年龄超过二十岁，或者至少十六。

比方说眼下桑克瑞德仰头的模样，就是一种刻意让自己显得老成的姿势。

“路易索瓦老师过两天就要离开利姆萨·罗敏萨，而且平常能给我上课的机会也不多……可能以后都没有机会再给我上课了。”

贾可吃了一惊。

“啊……这个……原来是在上课么？不对……我是说，大家也只是奇怪，你不和我们一块出去，也不跟我去练习双剑……”他结结巴巴地补充着，“大家还以为你攀上了贵人……”

“攀上？”那少年语气怪异地反问道，“怎么会这么想啊？”

“你看，”贾可有些慌张，“我们以为你和那位老人一块吃好喝好……”

“你是说我丢下你们去吃好喝好啦？”

“那不是、盐烤暖水鳟……”

“什么啊？”桑克瑞德看起来不知道是该继续生气还是该笑，跺着自己的小靴子想了一会儿，“是‘以太’吧，以太（aether）。老师在给我上以太学的入门课啦！瞧……”

他张开手指，努力在手指上施展些什么。因为那与使用短剑的起手式相差甚远，在贾可看来与桑克瑞德本该有的样子一点都不相符，所以贾可也目不转睛地盯着他的手指。

桑克瑞德似乎还没能做到他想要表达的那般熟练，挤眉弄眼地憋了好长时间，才总算在手指头上聚起了一点亮晶晶的东西。

虽然不明显，可贾可也看出那是什么了。

“唔哦！”贾可拍着手，“他在教你用魔法。”

“准确来说是运用以太的技巧。”

“有什么差别？运用以太不就是魔法么？”

“不不、不……还有世界上的以太是怎么运作的啦、哪些以太能为人所用，哪些又不能……要怎么用才能效益最大化……”桑克瑞德挥开那些亮晶晶的以太，掰着指头数着，“不一定是魔法，还有药剂和武器如何跟以太互相配合……”

他的面容在谈论这些的时候，那些怒意便被焕发的活力取代，是贾可认识他以来从未见过的，比捡到一个装满十万个白金币的钱袋还要耀眼的光彩。

又或许不该这么对比，贾可心想——他一认识桑克瑞德，这少年便是带着双剑在地下街横冲直撞的，什么钱币没见过——这种光彩应该是另一种东西。

像是他被从海盗的地牢里解救而出时，海平线上隐隐冒头的晨光，或是他发现自己也能用双剑，而双剑不单能保护他自身，也能保护别人的那一刻——

贾可明白了。

桑克瑞德找到了比在地下街混着过日子更让他感兴趣的事物了。而那不知名的事物，便是由那老人带来的。

是学习使用魔法吗？

还是学习一门新的科目？

那晚上的贾可听着桑克瑞德列举出那位被他唤作老师的长者教给他的知识，脑子里反复寻找着桑克瑞德变得不同了的地方。

找到最后贾可只听得那少年一再地感叹老人即将离开利姆萨·罗敏萨。

“大概很难再碰到这样教我的老师了。”

“啊？老师不是到处都是吗？”

“那你为什么要学双剑呢？明明什么武器都可以保护自己呀。”

“因、因为……”

“因为救了你的人就是用双剑的吧。因为它救了你。”

【4】

那么，路易索瓦是救了桑克瑞德的吗？

巴哈姆特的巨大灾难给大地灼烧出深深创伤的那段时间，早已探知清楚桑克瑞德究竟都跟着那位老人做了些什么的贾可猜想着。

他对一个少年所做的拯救是什么呢——当这个老人用生命换来一片大地重生机会的消息传遍大街小巷时，贾可反而难以想象老人能给桑克瑞德带去什么。

太阳总是给予人们温暖；它会格外关照一棵青草么？

贾可说不准。他只感觉到桑克瑞德憧憬着那位老人所带来的东西，正如贾可重视着双剑以及雪绒花仓库带给自己的东西一样。

那么路易索瓦去世了，就和把双剑从贾可的生命里夺走、把阳光从人类的生命中剥离是一样的吧——

贾可考虑着要不要再到乌尔达哈去看看他的朋友。就算桑克瑞德已经不主动跟自己联系了，贾可认为自己还是得做到一个朋友该做的事。

比方说捎上一包利姆萨·罗敏萨的特产……陪他叙叙旧。也许还可以告诉桑克瑞德，救世诗盟的首脑离世了，可雪绒花仓库仍有桑克瑞德的位置。

童年的伙伴们还会经常回利姆萨·罗敏萨来，哪怕他们从事的工作截然不同，也有生存和生活的烦恼……但大家还是很想念他，偶尔聚在一块聊聊天喝喝酒，说起桑克瑞德来仍旧衷心希望他过得好。如果桑克瑞德回去，一定可以治愈失去那位老师的伤痕。

贾可就这么提着一包小礼物踏上了开往乌尔达哈的飞空艇。

“说起来，该去哪儿找他呢……”

这疑问困扰了贾可几个小时，而后他在乌尔达哈的街头徘徊不止时，又意外地得到了解答。

他看到那男人在街头与两位姑娘聊天，那歪着脑袋和腰身靠在灯柱上的姿势，全然没有贾可想象中的那般沮丧；反倒是对方的笑声跨过整条街，直捣贾可的耳朵。

贾可把思绪的方向转为“是不是自己才是被诓骗的蠢货”，怎么看那桑克瑞德都没有颓废或是伤心欲绝的迹象。要不是贾可已经知道了路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔的为人和伟业，贾可还要怀疑一下当年把桑克瑞德从他们这些朋友身边带走了的老人是不是一个坑蒙拐骗的老手，教出个桑克瑞德把假笑笑得跟真的似的。

他毫不怀疑桑克瑞德能把自己的笑容变成一朵花。

“倒不是说你非得哭哭啼啼的，不过这样也不太对吧……”

贾可捏紧自己装着蜜柠檬的纸袋子，慢慢察觉到就跟他不知道这种蜜柠檬能不能泡成桑克瑞德喝的鸡尾酒那样，他也不知道桑克瑞德脑袋里装着什么。

他望着桑克瑞德灿烂的笑容——那笑容比第七灵灾发生之前的那次碰面要圆滑多了——觉得自己也许该回利姆萨·罗敏萨，请那个叫里奥尔的前任海雄旅团成员，联系一下里奥尔嘴里的大姐头，再请对方把这袋蜜柠檬转交给桑克瑞德。

正当贾可拔腿要走，一条胳膊环过了他的肩膀。

“别以为我没看到你。”桑克瑞德的吐息近在耳边，“怎么样，是跟我一块单独吃个饭，还是和那边的姐姐们共进下午茶？”

“嗬，你喜欢年长的？”贾可翻着白眼，“口味变了啊，我记得你以前总喜欢扮演大哥哥来着。”

“因为那是过家家啊。”

桑克瑞德意有所指地回答，反手向原先与他一块儿谈天说地的姑娘们挥挥胳膊，就拖着贾可拐进街道的人潮。

“你给我带了吃的，是吗？”那男人随手就把贾可的纸袋子捞走，掏出一个蜜柠檬就着袖口擦擦，张嘴便咬下去，“太好了，我中午还没吃呢。”

“哪有空着肚子吃柠檬啊？”

“饿死鬼不会对救命稻草挑挑拣拣的。”

桑克瑞德揽着贾可肩膀的手臂透着一股亲昵的热情，没一会儿便把贾可拉到了个热热闹闹的餐馆里；他点菜的时候嘴里正啃着第二个柠檬，两眼被柠檬酸出了些湿意。

贾可无可奈何地看着他的笑脸，决定不去多问，权当那是在凝视宏伟而辽阔的风景时间太久之后，再转向自己这微小世界来客时眼眶对疲惫的抗议。

“给我你认为最好的乌尔达哈特色菜。”贾可说。

桑克瑞德点单的手笔大得惊人，一转眼两人桌上便摊满了一看就让人钱包发痛的菜。

“嘘。”那青年神秘地竖着手指，“还记得我们以前怎么跑的吧？”

贾可拿着刀叉的手顿住了：“我……我带了钱包。”

“我也带了。”桑克瑞德挤挤眼睛，“就当是谢谢你的柠檬。”

“哦……”

贾可垂下头，自己也笑了起来。他还是感到了桑克瑞德的反常，却无法拒绝这个邀请。

他本就是来找桑克瑞德叙叙旧的嘛。

“那就陪你玩一会儿。”

【5】

桑克瑞德离开利姆萨·罗敏萨那天，给贾可留了封信，告诉贾可他决定跟那名叫路易索瓦的老人一同到另一个国家去学习，试着变成一个能比在地下街挥着小刀偷偷抢抢的小贼可做到更多事的人。

“至于是什么事，现在我还不知道。也许要等很久很久以后……”贾可折上桑克瑞德的信，将信的内容转告给朋友们，“所以，他走了。”

朋友们纷纷露出遗憾和哀怨，小女孩们吸着鼻子。

“他还会给我们来信吗？”

贾可耸耸肩表示自己也不清楚；桑克瑞德走的时候连贾可都没知会，可见他是铁了心要跟那老人一块走，不会回头看一眼身后有没有来送别的朋友。

“我怕他被人骗了，就像你以前被海盗骗走一样。”其中一个男孩担心地说，“不是经常有这样的故事嘛？从海上来的，或者在森林里的妖怪，给小孩子一颗糖……”

“桑克瑞德不是孩子了。”贾可打断了他。

“他也没比我们大多少嘛！”

但贾可坚持道：“他不是孩子了。”

他想说自己也不是孩子了。在跟桑克瑞德交谈过的那个晚上，他就看出那少年必将离他们远去。

远离为一口面包而穿行于地上和地下两个世界的路，还有海盗们吐着唾沫、散发着火枪硝烟味儿的甲板。他将追随那老人去践行对方教给他的知识，因为那些知识改变了他。

正如双剑改变了贾可，而贾可也将用这一对短剑践行救了他一命的那个人传达过来的东西。

「因为救了你的人就是用双剑的吧。因为它救了你。」

桑克瑞德一直望着温柔地包裹住利姆萨·罗敏萨的月色。

「我也是……老师让我看到了我从未看过的东西。」

贾可认为当时桑克瑞德自己也未必理解得了他自己说出来的话，但不论是双剑还是路易索瓦，都成了给他们照出一条新的路的光。他们两人都无法预见到光的尽头是什么，只是懵懵懂懂地，往那一束光的方向走去。

过了不久贾可便追随着曾经救过自己性命的双剑士，一边加深对双剑技巧的学习和理解，一边学着如何做一个地下的“规矩守护者”。他会在自己脱掉练习所用的手套时不经意想起桑克瑞德，想象同一时间、在世界另一个角落的这个朋友大概会做什么，猜想自己有没有在双剑的领域上超过他。到了贾可接手雪绒花仓库，正式担当起首领的工作时又不自觉地思考，现在的桑克瑞德变成了什么样子，是不是已经做到了他想做的那种人；如果是现在的桑克瑞德，在面对这些忤逆了利姆萨·罗敏萨的规矩的不法之人时，会怎么行动。

可由于桑克瑞德再也没给贾可写过信，他的想法一般都无疾而终。

【7】

光芒从地平线上升起又落下，交替、反复、轮换，整整五年。

终于接到桑克瑞德的第二封信时，贾可已经让雪绒花商会达到了在某种程度上受梅尔维布提督倚赖的地位。

随着战争、灾难和大大小小的贪欲引发的祸端，贾可对“规矩守护者”的定义有了新的理解。他知道包括眼前这第二封信所请求的事务在内，一切都不只是“眼前的这个样子”。

“……不过那家伙也太见外了，倒是来见见面啊。”

背对着来送信的冒险者，贾可揉着脑袋低声说道。

“不过也无所谓了。看到过那么大的世界，我们这点小小的仓库……”

已经装不下那个人了吧。

到了第三封信，贾可接受了希望能在双剑师行会学习的多玛来客。

那位客人气质远超于优雅之上，是贾可从未接触过的类型。

“在多玛生活时，从未想过除了忍村之外，也有生活在暗处、以黑暗为荣耀却绝非行走在道德底线之下的人。”

贾可对此不置可否地笑了笑。

“我也是，头一回和海盗……不，应该说是艾欧泽亚——以外的‘双剑’相处。”

夕雾好奇地歪着头：“双剑在艾欧泽亚各地，是普遍常见的武器吗？”

“不。但有一个人用它来试着守护这个地方。”

“我想不止一个人。”夕雾指了指贾可，“没有哪种守护，单纯只影响一方小仓库。纵使是一只蝴蝶，双翅也会让世界的另一头卷起风暴。”

“那只是传说吧！世界上那么多蝴蝶，都这样搅弄风暴的话，海上的船就不用航行了啊！”

贾可说完，望着夕雾哈哈大笑，觉得自己说了个很有趣的笑话。那忍者虽然遮着脸让贾可看不出表情，却也没有拒绝这个玩笑，弯着眼睛。

“说起来，桑克瑞德阁下似乎跟你们打过交道。”

“何止是交道，说是孽缘也不为过。我猜你们要是跟他聊他在地下街的过去，他一定很反对。”

“差不多是那种反应。”

果然啊，贾可在心底感叹。

“看得出他刻意避开这个话题，尽管这一过去在拂晓的伙伴之中，人尽皆知。”

“刺头儿小混混的营生，有损他风流倜傥的形象？”

夕雾不完全否认，只回答“似乎是这样的感觉”。

“他是立志要与他的老师一起做大事业的人呐？做过混混的经历拿不出手吧。”

“不过……”夕雾犹豫了会儿，像是在回想自己与桑克瑞德相处的细节，“他在与蛮族战斗、使用双剑的战斗法之前，确实说过他要认真起来了。”

贾可为此张了张嘴，却惊讶得不知怎么接话。

【8】

蝶翅卷起的风暴摧毁了沙之家。

——听到这个消息时，贾可无能为力。

他唯一能做的是在那些自称“义勇队”的人鬼鬼祟祟往他这儿探头探脑时嘲笑着将他们打发回去，而后继续经营他那维护着地下秩序的雪绒花商会。

“还在哪儿活着吧。”就像小时候偶尔想起桑克瑞德会在世界的哪个角落做着什么事一样，贾可自言自语着挥起短剑，斩断违逆规则的链条，“快乐和伤痛都是——让我们看到更大世界的窗口。”

被救出海盗的地牢时也是如此，那轮在海平线上不知是初升还是终结、有着柔和橙色轮廓的太阳，给援救他之人手中的短剑浸染上的光芒，给他指出了理想的方向。

所以贾可相信那男人还会回来，哪怕回来后仍旧奔走在遥远的地方，不跟自己和过去的朋友见上一面。

“如果这样就活不成，对不起我们这些努力活下来了的人啊——”

他又看到桑克瑞德在笑。

不记得过去了多久，久到贾可和多玛的忍者们建立起属于自己的友谊，他总算又看到了那家伙。

这一回桑克瑞德远远地望着贾可，在黄金港的一角朝他挥挥手。

那笑容和前两次又不一样了，不再抱着带有疏远意味的尖锐和讥诮，也不是故作无事发生的假惺惺。

贾可冲那笑容发着愣，以为他们重新回到了利姆萨·罗敏萨的地下街，重新认识一次那个少年。那少年一边朝自己笑着打招呼，一边决定晚上他们要去哪里解决空荡荡的口腹之欲，画面真实得宛如幻境。

贾可愣着愣着，慢慢意识到自己回答对方的表情流露出了难过。

“这次你获得了什么，又失去了什么？”

桑克瑞德手里托着一包充满远东风味的团子逐步走近，没有听到贾可的问题。

“好久不见了啊。”贾可等那人走到能听到自己声音的范围内，扬起笑脸说，“你这个样子，会让口味刁钻的姑娘们大叫的。”

“你会吗？”

“我会大叫——嗨桑克瑞德，你竟然——还活着啊！”

贾可往那男人肩膀上锤了一拳，迅速接住因此而滑落的纸包，就手往纸包里一伸，掏出一串团子。

“你竟然还活着。”

“真遗憾？”

“……跟我一块回去看看么？”

“不了，我还有事要办。”

贾可吃吃笑着，一口咬掉两个团子。还想调侃两句什么，却听见对方继续说：“我要去一趟‘外面’。”

“……在黄金港跟我说‘外面’……比远东还要远么？”

“是北方。”

青年咀嚼的牙齿卡住了，想着这远东的口味甜得有点过分。

“你一个人去啊？”

对方点点头，也没有要把纸包拿回来的意思，反而建议贾可多带一点这种甜食回去，给故乡的旧友们尝尝鲜。

贾可知道自己是撬不开对方的嘴去探知让对方产生新变化的原因了。虽然自己的世界已经扩得非常大，但对方的世界早在许多年前就是原有的数倍，贾可一直没能看得明白。

他只是低头咬着自己的团子。

“我马上也要回利姆萨·罗敏萨去——别问我怎么不在这儿多玩几天。”

桑克瑞德饶有兴致地翘起了一边眉毛。这不是什么新特技，而是贾可看不到他左边的眉毛。

“我还得回去看看，在我们出来的这段时间里，有没有什么人趁机坏了规矩。”

“真忙啊。”

“彼此。”

他吃完了一串，扔掉竹签后又拿起第二串，将它塞给那男人后自己抱紧了纸袋。

“这些全归我了。”贾可宣布，“再见。”

END.


End file.
